The quest for renewable energy sources is on-going. The ocean is a potentially grand source of renewable energy. For example, massive ocean storms, such as typhoons and hurricanes, are a great source of energy, but there is a need for a safe method of capturing their energy.
One should not have to wait for one of these storms to make landfall before their energy can be harnessed, so a transportable device would be best to take advantage of the numerous storms that occur over the ocean. A transportable vessel could be moved to the storm and would not have to be anchored to the ocean's bottom, the anchoring process is expensive and complicates (e.g., increases cost) the energy generating process.
Off-loading the stored energy is another consideration. Wind turbines can be used to generate electricity, but how is that electrical energy shipped back to land for use. One potential solution is the use of the electricity to dissociate water into its elemental form (hydrogen, H2, and oxygen, O2). This water dissociation process, electrolysis, is well known. It was demonstrated, in 1800 by William Nicholson and Anthony Carlisle, that electrolysis of water produces oxygen and hydrogen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that harnesses the renewable energy of the ocean with the foregoing considerations in mind.